Unbelievable
by n14mola
Summary: Nick had been kidnapped before, he knew what it was like. Now Greg has been kidnapped and all Nick can do is watch him in pain. Nick's emotions are running wild and he needs to find Greg...Before it's too late. Warning: Slash. Don't like? Don't read!


_**I was watching Grave Danger when Nick was kidnapped and I was inspired, so I wrote this. Basically what happens when Greg is kidnapped.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

XXXX

Nick grumbled as the city of Las Vegas disappeared in his rearview mirror. His air conditioner was working on full blast and he was still sweating like crazy. He was _not_ looking forward to going out into the desert sun. What kind of murderer had the patience to dump a body out there? Not anyone like Nick, that's for sure.

He could see the patrol cars in the distance and he sighed when he saw how far away the crime scene actually was. It was going to be a long night, Nick knew that.

It took a good ten minutes for Nick to actually make it to the crime scene and he sat in the car a few minutes just to feel the air conditioner.

_Better stop putting off the inevitable._ Nick thought to himself and gripped the keys. He sighed for another time that night and stalled himself from turning off the ignition. _Ten more minutes._ He told himself and closed his eyes to better enjoy the cool air blowing into his face. Maybe if he couldn't see the desert, it would just go away.

Nope, still there. He grumbled something inappropriate about his boss, but it wasn't really Gil's fault that someone was killed out in the middle of nowhere. Or maybe…

That was _stupid_, Grissom didn't kill people. If he did, Nick was sure many people would be dead right now, Hodges being the first. Of _course_. How Wendy could put up with him was beyond his knowledge, but love works in weird ways. It would have to be weird if someone fell in love with _Hodges_. That was just weird.

Love definitely worked in weird ways, Nick was proof of that. He had been looking for the right girl his whole life and that was the problem. He was so stupid trying to find the right girl, that he didn't even see what was in front of him.

Greg. Greg Sanders.

And Nick loved him, that was for sure. He had slowly fallen in love with the ex lab tech, but was too scared to tell him. It was only until Greg had been almost beaten to death that Nick made his move.

Why hadn't he done that sooner, him and Greg could have been together through _all_ of the hard times. Still, that didn't matter anymore because they were together now, and man was he happy. Sure, the only people that they had actually told was Greg's family, but that's because Greg's mom had caught them in the bed together on one of her random visits. Thankfully, they had actually been _sleeping_ that time.

Nick still couldn't believe that it had been almost a year that they had been together. They had officially gotten together on Greg's birthday, which was next week. Greg's parents and grandparents were coming over from California and Nick needed to give Greg and amazing birthday and one year anniversary.

Nick was pulled away from his thoughts as something caught his attention. Greg Sanders, the boyfriend Nick was thinking so much about at the moment. But something was wrong.

Nick noticed the way Greg was leaning his weight against the other Denali, clutching a cellphone tightly to his chest and staring at the ground. Something was wrong with his Greggo.

The Texan turned his car off, grumbling at the lack of cool air. He was out of his Denali in seconds, heading straight to his boyfriend. Screw the crime scene and Grissom, Greg was upset and needed Nick.

Greg noticed Nick right away and managed to fake a smile for him. Nick was smarter than that, he knew what a genuine Greg smile was and that wasn't one of them.

"Hey Nick, you on this case too?" Greg asked, Sounding almost like the normal Greggo. Almost. "I thought Grissom would send you on another case. Maybe with Sara or Warrick or-"

Nick quickly covered his hand over his boyfriend's mouth. He knew from experience that Greg had a tendency to ramble when he was nervous. The younger CSi was definitely trying to hide something.

"What's wrong, Greggo?" Nick got straight to the point, removing his hand from the other man's mouth.

Greg just shrugged, putting his phone back in his pocket, "Nothing, I'm just tired." Then he smiled and leaned forward, "Plus, I missed you."

Nick almost gave in to it, but a small voice in the back of his mind stopped him. Instead, he leaned away from Greg's face.

"Tell me what's wrong, G. I know you well enough to see when your lying."

Greg sighed, pouting up at his boyfriend. Nick crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, staring his boyfriend down.

Greg sighed and finally gave in, "I'm worried about Papa Olaf."

Nick raised and eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Mom called today, told me Papa Olaf isn't coming down next week." Nick resisted the urge to smile that Greg hadn't said _my_ mother, it just proved that they shared everything. Still, this was too serious to be smiling at. Nick could see the sadness in Greg's eyes.

"Is he okay?" Nick had had the pleasure of meeting Papa Olaf. He was extremely close to Greg and was so much like him, which is why Nick liked him so much. It wouldn't be the same without Papa Olaf around.

"He's been really sick lately." Greg's eyes were on the ground again, "Nana Olaf is staying in California to take care of him."

"Greg…" He put a hand on his boyfriend's cheek and the blonde looked up again with another smile.

"It's okay, Nicky. I mean, my parents are still coming." He sighed, "It's just weird, Papa's never missed my birthday. And this is the first one with all of us together, including you."

Greg's hand covered the one on his cheek, "I was excited for everyone I love to be in the same room."

Nick's heart almost broke that moment. Greg wanted his family to be with Nick and for some reason Nick felt this was his fault. He wanted- _needed_- Greg to be happy, and seeing that sadness deep inside those beautiful brown eyes was killing him.

"Call your mom back."

Greg stared up at him in disbelief, "Why?"

Nick smiled softly at his confused boyfriend, he looked so _cute_, "If Papa and Nana Olaf can't come to us, then we'll go to them."

Greg's facial expression stayed the same, "We will?"

"We'll get plane tickets and head out to California."

Greg's eyes widened in realization and a wide smile spread across his face, a genuine Greg smile. "Really, Nicky? You'd do that?"

"Like you said, Papa Olaf has never missed a birthday and this one is going to be special for you."

Greg made an excited sound, that Nick had heard many times before, and launched himself into his boyfriend's arms. Greg hugged Nick tightly around his neck while slightly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Thank you, Nicky!" He cheered, "This is going to be the best birthday/anniversary ever! Everyone I love will be there with me!"

Nick chuckled, hugging the lithe form tightly around the waist, "I love you too, G."

Greg pulled back to look his boyfriend in the eyes, "I know, baby. Thank you so much for this."

"You know I love Papa." Nick chuckled again, leaning their foreheads together. Greg smiled wider and Nick knew why. Nick hadn't said _your_ papa, and once again Nick felt like one of the family. It made him guilty that he hadn't told his own parents, but he figured the longer he put that off the better. The last thing Greg needed on his birthday/anniversary was for Nick's parents to attack him with their vicious words.

They would never understand.

Suddenly, Greg was out of Nick's arms and a distance away from him. Nick was about to complain, but then he saw someone come around the other side of the Denali.

"There you two are," Gil sighed in relief, "I thought you were never going to show up."

Nick smiled at the older man, and excuse already planned in his head, "Sorry, Gris, I was running a bit late and Greggo was just helping me get my kit ready."

Gil Grissom nodded, obviously buying the excuse. Nick couldn't understand how a CSI like Grissom hadn't figured out that his coworkers were dating. It had been a year, how could he not know yet?

"Hurry up, okay?" Their boss turned back around to return to the crime scene, "We need this done quickly."

"Sure, Griss."

As soon as the older man disappeared behind the Denali, Nick surged forward and met Greg's lips. The blonde was surprised, but responded to his boyfriend's lips quickly. Nick smiled against Greg's lips as the younger boys taste met his mouth. It was a mix of his special coffee and the waffles Greg had made them both this morning. Nick smiled even wider as he remembered waking up to waffles and Greg in Nick's 'kiss the cook' apron.

When they broke apart, Nick showed Greg his smile, "Why don't you just move in already? You practically live at my apartment anyway."

Greg chuckled, "And what do we tell the lab? That we're just buddies sharing rent?"

"Why not?"

Greg just gave Nick another peck, "Come on, Tiger. We have a job to do."

Nick rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Yay."

Greg's sweet laughter filled the air as he turned around and walked towards the crime scene. Nick watched the way Greg's hip swayed as he walked, admiring the body that was _his_. That's right, all Nick's. His property, back off.

As if reading Nick's mind, Greg looked over his shoulder and smiled. Nick looked away from his ass to his face, grinning like an idiot. Greg winked at him and Nick could barely hear him as he whispered in response.

"Wait until we get home."

It was going to be a _long_ night.

XXXX

"_Take it back to the lab for me, Greg"_

Greg grumbled as he gripped the steering wheel tighter. Why was he the one who had to drive the evidence back to the lab? To tell the truth, he'd rather be back at the crime scene. Sure, it was hot outside, but at least Greg could check Nick out at the crime scene.

He turned the radio on and sighed, country music. He was sadly reminded of his Texan boyfriend, man did he miss him _already_. He thought that after a few months that he wouldn't miss Nick as much, but it seemed to be getting worse.

Greg tried to think of something happy. Next week, perfect. They had all week off and they were both going to California with Greg's family to celebrate his birthday. Their anniversary too. It had been a whole year with Nick and it had been the happiest year of Greg's life.

And they were practically _living_ together. Maybe Nick was right, he should get rid of his apartment. His stuff was already at Nick's, he had a home there and he belonged with Nick.

Greg smiled, that's right. Nick and him belonged together, it was always meant to be. Even though it had taken them years to get together, it didn't matter, they were together now.

There was a loud popping sound and suddenly one side of the Denali dipped towards the ground. Greg looked at the dashboard with wide eyes, reading the status of the tires. One was completely deflated.

"Dammit!" Greg swore angrily, pulling the Denali off of the dirt road and into the desert sand.

Greg opened the window all the way, peering out of it at the tires.

"Damn." He grumbled, he couldn't see the tire from here. He turned the engine off, sighing as the cold air of the air conditioner disappeared. He climbed slowly out of the Denali, already starting to sweat. He was wearing a t-shirt, but had his vest on, since it was protocol, and his jacket that read 'Forensics' on the back. Greg liked these articles of clothing and even though it was hot, he couldn't bring himself to take them off.

The tire was completely flat and looked as though something had sliced it. _Weird_, he thought, but shrugged it off. He bent down to inspect it, it was completely useless. Greg growled, kicking the stupid tire angrily.

After abusing the tire, Greg grumbled and headed toward the back of the Denali. He pulled the door open and growled again, no spare tire. Great, just _great_.

Greg shook his foot, smiling when he felt the small object inside of it. It was his phone. It was illegal now to use a cellphone and drive at the same time, Greg put his phone in his shoe so he wouldn't be tempted. Nick teased him about it sometimes, but Greg thought it was a genius idea. No one would ever take their foot off the pedal, it was _perfect_.

Greg leaned down to pull his phone out when suddenly there were arms around him. Darkly tanned, extremely scarred arms that were thrown round his neck from behind. Greg yelped in response, his hands immediately going for the hands. He tried to pry them off of him, but they were way too strong.

"Don't struggle, or you'll regret it." The voice growled into his ear, the man's hot breathe making him shudder. The voice was like ice and it truthfully scared Greg.

His phone was vibrating, he could feel it against his foot. If only he could get to it, then someone could come. Nick. Nick would come and help him. Greg could feel the panic rising in his gut and suddenly he was thrashing in his attacker's arms, clawing at the extremely tanned skin.

"I warned you." The man sneered.

The grip tightened around his throat and Greg's breathe hitched. He was choking, trying desperately to get some air, but it was too hard. His attacker pulled so hard that Greg's feet actually lifted off the ground. Oxygen wasn't getting to Greg's lungs and his head was starting to spin.

Greg finally got enough strength to kick and thankfully, his attacker wasn't expecting it. The arms around his neck were gone and Greg automatically threw himself into a sprint. _Run for cover_, He told himself, _than call for help._

There was a yell from behind him and Greg shuddered again. Two, there were two of them.

He screamed as a bag was thrown over his head. Actually, it was more of a potato sack, and Greg couldn't see anything other than the brown weaves that made the sack. He thrashed around violently, feeling his attackers trying to grab him. He could hear a van door being slid open and he screamed out in panic, kicking as hard as he could.

He hit one of them and they swore, punching him in the stomach. Greg screamed again, hoping someone-_anyone_- would hear him. Greg's hands and legs were restrained and he was thrown through the air, landing hard on what he guessed was the inside of the van.

"Let me go!!"

"Shut up, Sanders!" He felt something come down hard on his head and suddenly the world was spinning.

The last thing Greg felt was the vibrating phone on his foot, and then he was met with darkness.

XXXX

_**First Chapter done!! Please Review!**_


End file.
